Just a Disney adventure
by The Hobbit from 221B
Summary: Gabriel's not dead, so of course he visits his most favourite hunters! And brother, Gabriel clicks his fingers and the next thing Sam knows, he's trapped in a tower with long hair. Dean wakes up on a ship, and Castiel wakes up being chased by a shark. So the four must go through their stories, step by step. And don't forget: Play. Your. Roles. (Destiel and Sabriel)
1. A little visit from a little arch angel

"Hiya kiddo!" Gabriel chimes, Sam spins around, nearly sending his laptop soaring off the table. "G-Gabriel…? I thought you were, you know… Dead?" Sam says, clearly trying to comprehend the fact that a supposedly dead arch angel stood in front of him. "Hellooooooo, Tricksteeeerrrrr." Gabriel smiled, a little frustrated that that's all Sam had to say. "I can do whatever I like. You see, good old Luci stabbed the fake me. Not the real me. I went under cover and now, here I am!" the arch angel says, "now where's Dean-o and Cassie? I need 'em here." Gabriel looks around the bunker, all Sam could do was stare. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean and Cas stood in the middle of the room. Dean and Cas turn to be faced with The Trickster, Cas straightens his coat as he walks over to Gabriel and pulls him in for tight hug. Dean stares, trying to figure out whether or not the arch angel was real or not.

Castiel pulls away, "hey little bro," Gabriel says. "So now that you're all here, I can do this." Gabriel pulls his hand just in front of his face, about to snap his fingers. "No! Wait! Sto-" The Winchester's call, Cas shakes his head, silently screaming 'no'. Gabriel snaps his fingers, stopping the Winchester's mid-sentence, and stopping Castiel's shaking head.


	2. Waking up in Disneyland?

Dean wakes up on a boat, the loud song being sung by his fellow crew.

Wait, crew?

_In mysterious fathoms below!_

Dean looked around, confusion growing even more. That's when he notice, his shirt was a thinner fabric, he wore boots that covers the bottom of his relatively tight pants. A red shash sat around his waist. The boat swayed and he grabbed the closest thing to him, a rope from the mast.

Castiel was jolted awake by the sound of a fish scream to swim away. A large shark approached the angel… Or merman, you never known. Cas leapt into action and started swimming.

Hang on a second… Swimming?

Why was he swimming?

Cas looped around the boat, trying to shake the shark off his tail. A chubby fish swam with him. Finally the shark got caught and the chubby fish made mocking faces at the shark. As the fish mocked said shark, Cas got a look at himself. A long, elegant, blue tail lashed underneath him, he held a bag with a fork in it. Cas treaded water for the moment, trying to figure out what the Hell was going on.

Sam rolled over, getting a face full of hair, it was soft, Sam nestled into it.

Wait just a second, hair?

Sam woke to find light brown hair the very same colour as his, lying around the room. 'What the Hell?' he though. A pulled at some of the hair just to be put in pain. The hair lying around the room was _his _hair. "Dammit Gabriel!" He called, Sam got to his feet, his clothes felt odd. He was afraid to look down, but he braved it and looked down anyway. He wore a purple waist coat and pink shirt underneath, he sported pink and purple pants and bare feet. He glanced around the room, the walls were painted with pictures of him, dancing amongst trees and animals. He spotted a window and walked over to it.

Maybe he'll find a way out.

Maybe he'll find out that he is trapped in a tower.

He looks out the window, long way down.

Yep, it's a tower. "Uhhhh, no. I'm not Rapunzel. No way, na ah!" Sam breathes, he walks around the tower and spots a book.

Music starts playing.

He has a compelling need to sing.

"No, don't you do it Sa-"

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

Jesus Christ this is going to be a long day.

_And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?_

"Gabriel! So help me when I find you-"

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Sew a suit!_

"I will not sing. I will not sing. I will not sing another line-"__

_And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?_

_And tomorrow night,  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Father might just  
Let me go ..._

Dammit, Sam just sing an entire freaking song for no freaking reason.

"Sampunzel! Sampunzel! Let down your hair!" A man calls from down the tower. Sam looks out the window.

Azazel.

Well it looked like Azazel anyway. "I'm not getting any younger down here!" He calls, reluctantly, Sam pulls his hair to him. Ties it around a hook. And drops it out the window, letting 'Azazel' climb into the tower.


End file.
